riverafederationcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of Danki Valley
The Battle of Danki Valley was the first major Engagement in The A.E Invasion of China, located in Danki Valley during the Pacific Theater. The Battle of Danki Valley was the first major battle between Artemis Europe, and regulars of the Chinese Military during World War III. Prior to the Events 'Landings' At 10:48 on August 11, the first elements of Artemis Europe of the 1st German Battalion/German Calvary touched down at LZ X-Ray, following around 30 minutes of bombardment via artillery, aerial rockets, and air strikes. Accompanying New Harrison's Company were Hunter and his command group. Instead of attempting to secure the entire landing zone with such a limited force, most of Harrison's forces was kept near the center of the LZ as a strike force, while smaller units were sent out to reconnoiter the surrounding area. Following their arrival, New Harrison ordered some of his forces away from the center to move west past the creek bed. Within approximately 30 minutes, one of his squads surprised and captured an unarmed Chinese soldier of the 44th Chinese Regiment. The prisoner revealed that there were three Chinese battalions on the Pong Mountain – an estimated 31,600 Chinese troops compared to fewer than 12,200 A.E. soldiers on the ground at that point. Battle 'August 11th-August 15th' 'The First shots Fired' At 11:20, the second lift of the Artemis Empire arrived, with the Irish Company and one platoon of Belgium Company, commanded by Hunter Core Roran, and GT Envo Roran. Fifty minutes later, the third lift of A.E forces arrived, consisting of most of Belgium Company, and 2nd, U.K Battalion. Belgium took up positions to the rear and left flank of German along the dry creek bed, and to the west and to the south facing perpendicular down the creek bed. At 12:15, the first shots were fired on German Company's three platoons that were patrolling the jungle northwest of the dry creek bed. Five minutes later, New Harrison ordered his 21st Platoon and 32nd Platoon to advance abreast of each other, and the 33rd to follow as a reserve unit. Much of the German reinforced platoon led approximately 100 yards west of the creek bed, with Highland's men to his rear and right flank. Just before 13:00, GT's platoon was heavily assaulted on both flanks by the Chinese, taking casualties and becoming pinned down in the process. It was around this point that Highland radioed in that his men were taking fire from their right flank, and that he was pursuing a squad of communist forces in that direction. 'GT's Platoon Cut off' In pursuit of the Chinese on his right flank, GT's platoon was quickly spread out over a space of around 50 meters, and became separated from the rest of the A.E by approximately 100 meters. Soon, GT radioed in to ask whether he should enter or circumvent a clearing that his platoon had come across in the bush. GT expressed concerns that he might become cut off from the battalion if he tried to skirt the clearing and therefore would be leading his men through it in pursuit of the enemy. An intense firefight quickly erupted in the clearing; during the first three or four minutes his platoon suffered no casualties and inflicted heavy losses on the Chinese who streamed out of the trees. Herrick soon radioed in that the enemy were closing in around his left and right flanks. Captain Herren responded by ordering Herrick to attempt to link back with New Harrison's first Division. GT replied that there was a large force between his men and the 1st German Platoon. The situation quickly disintegrated for GT's 2nd Belgium Platoon, which began taking casualties as the Chinese attack persisted. GT ordered his men to form a defensive perimeter on a small knoll in the clearing. Within approximately 25 minutes, five men of 2nd Belgium Platoon were killed. GT ordered much of the Belgium forces to apply Lord 900's but each one was shot to shreds before they could entrench them. GT than ordered his platoon to radio and began the process of calling in repeated bombardments of artillery support around the platoon's position. By this point, eight men of 2nd Platoon had been killed and 13 wounded. With the extraordinary care of platoon medic Charls Lose, the men held the knoll for the duration of the battle at X-Ray. 'Fighting for the Creek Bed' With GT's platoon cut off and surrounded, the rest of the battalion fought to maintain a perimeter. At 13:32, Irish Company arrived, taking up positions along the south and southwest facing the mountain. At around 13:45, Highland called in air strikes, artillery, and aerial rocket artillery on the mountain to prevent The Chinese military from advancing on the A.E's position. Hunter Core Rivera 3rd Platoon of Irish Company confronted approximately 150 Chinese soldiers advancing down the length and sides of the creek bed (from the south) toward the battalion. 3rd Platoon's troops were told to drop their packs and move forward for the assault. The resulting exchange was particularly costly for 3rd Platoon — its lead forces were quickly cut down. 3rd Platoon was forced to pull back, and Raphael was killed. The Chinese forces shifted their attack to 3rd Platoon's right flank in an attempt to flank Germany. Their advance was quickly stopped by Highland's 2nd Platoon (U.K Company) situated on Germany's left flank. Highland had ordered Harrison to lend Germany one of his platoons, in an effort to allow Hunter to attempt to fight through to GT's position. From Harrison's new position, his men killed some 80 Chinese troops with a close range machine gun, rifle, and grenade assault. The Chinese survivors who were not mown down made their way back to the creek bed, where they were cut down by additional fire from the rest of U.K Company. Lieutenant Raphael's dogtags were discovered on the body of a Chinese soldier who had been killed by 3rd Platoon. Upset that Raphael's body had been left on the battlefield amidst the chaos, Hunter and his radio operator, Sergeant Gellien, brought Raphael and the bodies of other A.E back to the creek bed under heavy fire. 'Southern Attacks' At 14:30 hours, the last troops of U.K arrived, along with the lead elements of Romania Company under Mega Jerora Rivera who was providing support with the 43. The insertion took place with intense Chinese fire pouring into the LZ, and the crews and newly arrived Battalion forces suffered many casualties, a couple of R.7. Carriers had been attacked and shot down before they could arrive at Danki Valley, costing many A.E Supplies to be stolen by the Chinese. This result would later force A.E forces to chase down and take out these Chinese patrols before they got to Bejing. The attempt worked in which many A.E forces had reclaimed there ammunition and fuel. The small contingent of Romania took up position on U.K's left flank. Romanian Company, assembled along the south and southwest in full strength, was met within minutes by a head-on assault. Mega while covering his forces advance radioed in that an estimated 175 to 200 Chinese troops were charging his company's lines. With a clear line of sight over their sector of the battlefield, German Company was able to call in and adjust heavy ordnance support with precision, inflicting devastating losses on the Chinese forces. Many Chinese soldiers were burned to death as they scrambled from their bunkers in a hasty retreat only to meet a second barrage of artillery shells. By 15:00 the attack had been quelled, and the Chinese ended up withdrawing from the assault approximately one hour after it had been launched. 'Orbital Strike & Counter attack' As Dusk approached the Chinese pulled back all there Forces back on Pong Mountain in an attempt to regroup and re arm for another assault against the A.E down below. However while arming themselves a group of Chinese scouts located far behind A.E lines had pinpointed more A.E Air Carrier's arriving from the East. Despite many attempts to shoot down these carriers the armor aboard them proved to strong for Bullets, or RPG fire. The R.7's landed right on the Knoll surprising much of the Chinese forces that were still engaging GT's forces, and within minutes A.E Panzer tanks and Fast Fire APC's were dropped in and forced the Chinese back. Seeing this as an opportunity, GT than ordered his platoon forward alongside the Panzers and APC's as they chased the Chinese up the hill where they soon overran there positions and first major staging area at the top. Realizing that the A.E now has a great view point for more Artillery, GT than ordered more R.7's into the region in which arrived with about 4 R.34 Artillery vehicles that took position at the top of the hill and began to shell the mountain base where the Chinese were stationed. However after 4 shells had been shot on the mountain the Artillery ceased much to the Chinese surprised, little did the Chinese didn't realize that they're position had been observed by Hunter and was radioed in for an Orbital attack. Without warning 4 R.E.C.E.S.F. Satellites obliterated the mountain and the nearby forests wiping out 14 Chinese divisions and sending the surviving ones on the run. Hours following the Orbital strike, almost 87% of Danki's forest had been obliterated allowing the A.E to just move in and finish off the rest of the Chinese with no problem at all. Some of the Chinese that did refuse to run continued to fight the A.E which would last until August 14th, until they were repelled. By August 15th, the A.E now completely overwhelmed wityh tanks, Star Gunships, and APC Support launched a devestating counter attack against the wastelands and send much of the Chinese back towards there secondary mountain top base at yarku. 'August 15th - August 17th,' 'Battle of Yarku' With the A.E Platoons now reinforced with both Tanks, and APC's the 5 Divisions formed ranks and marched North through the wastelands towards Yarku Mountain. The Chinese serverly weaken from the Orbital attack responded with Mortar fire and Artillery fire. Though the A.E lost a certain amount of tanks and APC's the Star Gunships later destroyed all mountain defense artillery cannons preventing anymore damage from hitting the A.E advance. As the A.E slowly made there way up the hill a large fire fight was unleashed. The tanks blazed away against the hill but had zero chance in actually hittin there target, mostly due to too much brush, and rocks interfering. The Platoons made there way up towards the Mountain top but got pinned down half way up, by Type 67 Machine guns hidden in the rocks. The A.E responded to this stalemate with there Own Lord 900 in which caused a large cross fire between both sides with both Bullets and energetic blasts. As hours passed with the large fire fight on the side of the hill still commencing the Harrison ordered an airstrike to knock out the nest blocking there advance, but Chinese FN-6 Stinger Missiles diverted them away, except for one that managed to arrive from the East and take em out allowing the rest of the Star Gunships to clear out the Hill side of Nests. With the hill side now Clear the Platoons made there way and fought for control of the top of the hill, while the Tanks and APC's maneuvered around to find another alternate way up. Back in the wastelands R.7's dropped off more Tanks and soldiers on the battle field in order to replace those that were lost in the artillery barrage before making there way up the hill side. Instead of aiding the attack at the top of the Hill, Highland instead diverted the tanks and Legions of Infantry to find another pass just like the APC's and tanks that were already out in the battlefield were doing. The A.E Fought for the hill top like well trained Legioners, but the Chinese were like mad men, in love with danger and death even going as far as to killing A.E forces with there bare hands if there guns should run out of ammunition. The Hill top fight became a huge slaughter for both sides. After 2 hours the A.E Platoons began to pull back to the side of the hill to Regroup, where they reformed and launched a second wave towards the hill top. It's another unimaginable Slaughter, but The Panzers managed to find an alternate route to the hill top and managed to aide the A.E infantry where they managed to push the Chinese defenders towards the the Daikune Cliff, with no where of escape but a 120 foot drop into the river of Danki below. The A.E however stooped there advance in order to rest a bit after having to fight hard for control of one part of the cliff, as the sun began to set allowing some of the remaining Chinese defenders to take this stalemate towards there advantages in order to construct more fortifications so that they will be ready until the A.E shows up on August 16th. 'The Attack on Shanghai' 'Chinese Counter Attack' While preparing for there final stand, the Chinese 22nd Division managed to finally get a hold of Beijing, in which was still having a hard time recovering from the shocking Orbital Strike that occurred 3 days ago, and the sudden change of events. While the defense of Yarku Mountain was being done an hour earlier before the retreat to Daikun Cliff Beijing had ordered all military personal from all over China in an attempt to repel the A.E Invaders before they crushed the remaining defenders at Daikune Cliff and establish a staging area on Chinese Soil. As the hours turned into a single day, the Chinese Military amassed at Beijing and was sent automatically to mount Yarku. Though Chinese reinforcements were on the way, Daikune Hill was still no longer attacked. Many Chinese had feared that this was another sign of an Orbital Strike with many of them staring endlessly at the skies. The Orbital strike never came. Realizing they still have a little time left the Chinese used the rest of the morning to continue fortifying there potions. They even managed to blow trees down in an attempt to block the roads in hopes of stalling A.E Armor. In the Afternoon the Attack came. At 3:12Pm, The A.E moved there forces towards the final half of the hill still under Chinese control. Highland however remained behind for support as he moved R.34 Artillery vehicles on the hill top to cover the ground advance if to much resistance got in there way. Shots were fired by 3:45Pm between the A.E Attackers and Chinese defenders for strategic control of the cliff side. However although the Legions managed to make it to the front, the A.E Armored vehicles were barred from aiding the infantry mostly due to the damaged trees and rocks blocking their path, Instead Harrison ordered the tanks to move back down the hill along with Romanian Platoon and guard the entrance ways just in case of Chinese counter attack, Highland however ordered the APC's to remain on the hill in case of emergency evacuation. As the A.E moved closer to the Chinese emplacements they managed to take casualties mostly due to the newly Earth made Pill boxes that appeared to have barred there way in. From this strategic point, GT ordered an airstrike against the bunkers in order to try and clear the way for the A.E to move on, in which Star Gunships later arrived and set the bunkers ablaze clearing the way for the A.E legions to attack and break through the Chinese defenses. With the Bunker emplacements destroyed the A.E Launched another counter attack but Chinese Helicopters and jets saved the Chinese defenders on the cliff forcing the A.E back into the woods. Before the Continental's knew it fresh armored divisions of the Chinese military had arrived from the North, and engaged against the Romianian platoon and tank battalions in the woods below. Highland than ordered all 1st German divisons back aboard the APC, where they would fall back to the wastelands. As the APC's made there way down the hill some became targets for Chinese Z-10 Gunships in which soon found themselves in dog fights with the Star Gunships. Despite the star Gunships being faster and more advanced, the Chinese had more helicopters in which forced over 30 Star Gunships out of the sky. Highland than ordered the Artillery, to pound the ground forces in the forest below bu Chinese fighter jets whom managed to break through the A.E's tough air defense destroyed them forcing Highland, and Hunter to withdraw back towards the Wastelands of mount Pong than to the LZ fields. The A.E placed another role in defense using Jets to strave off the advancing Chinese divisions but without tanks the war in China was lost, and Highland ordered an evacuation. 'A.E Withdraw' With the Chinese now gaining the upper hand in the Battle of Danki Valley on the final day on August 17th, The A.E now brutally out numbered, began a large withdraw by land towards the Coast, where they were to be picked up by R.7's leaving behind several divisions in order to stall the Chinese advance, the A.E reached the coast line and began to board the R.7 Air Carriers. They than took off along side fighter support in an attempt to escape the Chinese mainland. As the R.7's made there way south, Mega ordered a second Orbital Strike on the Chinese mainland in which resulted into about 35% Of the Chinese counter attack being completely obliterated. Despite the second Orbital strike, the Chinese avenged there dead comrades by sending the Airforce after the R.7's where a large air battle occurred over the Gulf of Tokin Despite A.E Air defenses the Chinese managed to shoot down 6 R.& Transports, wiping out 15 A.E Battalions. Realizing that a Second Invasion of China was lost, the surviving A.E regrouped with there fleet in the Central Pacific, and departed Chinese waterways. Aftermath The Battle of Danki Valley, began the A.E's Pacific Campaign, but with the Sudden A.E's defeat in China Much of Asia Except japan was given warning of Europe's most advance technology, Energetic Weapons, and orbiting death Satellites. The defeat also marked the encirclement of the A.E forces at Shanghai trapping them between the Chinese fleet to the Sea, and the Chinese People Liberation Army to the West coming in by land. Despite this major throw back fighting would continue to occure at Shanghai until August 20th, when the A.E eventually broke out of the country. After Shanghai all A.E Pressence from China were removed, never to return for the rest of the war. Due to Invader Gavin, Hunter, Highland, GT, Mega, and Harrison were sent back to the ruins of Europe which was still under fire from air raids. Following the departure of the Continental's the A.E forces in the Pacific were given command by both Gunghollow and Hallwoiea. Despite an unimaginable slaughter of Chinese forces as well as the destruction of most of there Southern lands along the coast line and farther inland, China remained Neutral for the rest of World War III, fearing that the Europeans would turn there R.E.C.E.S.F. Satellites towards Beijing, but as the months passed during the Pacific Camping no other attempt was made on Invading China by Artemis Europe. Trivia Category:Universal Battles Category:Events Category:World War III Category:The Pacific Theater Category:2027 Category:World War III Era Category:Engagements of World War III